


尘世里的无数个黎明

by moiramido



Category: Banana Fish (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Ash Lynx/Okumura Eiji - Freeform, Ash POV, Canon Related, Comfort/Angst, Established Relationship, I'm Bad At Tagging, M/M, Manhattan, New York City, No Smut, Okumura Eiji - Freeform, One Shot, Platonic Soulmates, Romance, ash lynx - Freeform
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-16
Updated: 2019-10-16
Packaged: 2020-12-17 11:02:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,089
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21053324
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/moiramido/pseuds/moiramido
Summary: 亚修和英二还住在下东区时，一次清晨的出行。





	尘世里的无数个黎明

“……我们关于美国的最好的摄影作品仍然沉溺于超现实主义的安慰中吗？贸然下定论以印证此说法似乎为时过早。不过，我们在奥村的镜头下似乎难以捕捉到那种‘纸上幽影’的概念……需要承认的是，这些照片既不直观揭示情绪上的喜悦与痛苦，甚至也没有所谓的‘超脱’和‘自主’。奥村本人也并未用他此前的传奇经历来扭转观看者的理念。但他一直守候在纽约客们在生活间隙起舞的现场——如他的崇拜者们所言——用一双恋人般的眼睛，怀着一颗温柔的心。”

——《纽约时报》摘录

没有噩梦，但他还是被极为微小的动静惊醒了。

亚修将眼睛睁开一条缝，像警觉的猫科动物一样悄悄巡视周围的环境。从裂开的墙壁来看，的确是在下东区那栋公寓里，至于老旧的家具……亚修突然觉得不对劲：夜晚的陋居笼罩在一片幽蓝的柔光中，却又不明亮——这一定是在黎明前夕。

相邻的床铺空着，这让他的心脏没由来地漏跳一拍。亚修继续观察着，然后他猛地发现有人站在窗户旁，手里拿着一台相机对着他。

这可不是什么美妙光影。

他想到自己还是个孩子时，也有过这样的经历。在暗沉沉的房间里，他衣不蔽体、动弹不得，也不敢睁大眼睛。正前方是无数镜头组成的深渊，下一秒，那令人作呕的喀嚓声就会响起——

亚修的背上出了层细细的冷汗，回忆中几近逼真的场景甚至让他一瞬间无法正常呼吸。

然而预料中的快门声没有响起，甚至也没有一闪而过的光亮。

窗边的人轻轻放下了相机。

是英二。

瞬间，方才的那种压迫神经的氛围不见了，下东区的公寓此时成了柔软的港口，四周是如流云般的清冷空气。

英二醒得比他还早，真是意外。不过亚修决定继续装睡，作为对糟糕回忆袭来的、无伤大雅的报复。

凭借着优于常人的夜视能力，和窗外浸入的幽光，他可以看清黑发少年的表情，那种熟悉的柔和与犹豫，带着一点困惑。相机被他几度拿起又放下，结果却什么也没发生。英二最后任命地把相机丢在柔软的床上，看着临床貌似睡得正香的亚修，无可奈何地叹了口气。然后他蹑手蹑脚地走近床铺，在床边蹲下，温柔地注视着难得沉静于安稳睡眠的人。

这下是亚修不得不醒了。

“哥哥，你准备看到什么时候？”

英二被他吓得一个激灵，差点从床沿下摔下去。他撑住床沿赶紧站起来，在金发少年促狭的目光中装模作样地摆出一副居高临下的态度，以掩饰自己方才的失态。

“你既然醒了，就算说一声也行啊。”

“那怎么行！难得看到哥哥终于在失眠这一点上也表现得像个老年人，我怎么好意思错过呢？”

要在耍嘴皮的功夫上赢过咄咄逼人的山猫着实有点儿困难。反正这也不是第一次，英二想，他能这么神清气爽地呛人，那就表明他才拥有了一场无梦的安眠，尽管时间有限，却也难能可贵。

“算了。”英二呼出一口气，决定不跟得意洋洋的山猫继续计较，“看在你难得睡得那么开心的份上，我本来不想叫醒你的。”

这是今天第二次想要举手投降了，亚修有点无奈，可毕竟对方是英二，所以这一切既可以说是在情理之中又在意料之外。最后，山猫发出了邀约。

“要出门吗，英二，难得的机会？”

“什么……”

“你不是想拍照吗？”

这不是亚修第一次在清晨六点走在曼哈顿街头，只不过以往的经历都不太美好。有时候他在酒吧消愁，然后百无聊赖地在一片五颜六色的建筑中寻找标志性的消防梯靠一会儿；也有的时候是受帝诺老头的勒令，不得不去面对一些恶心的应酬；更多的时候是去处理帮派纷争，总是在深夜出行，回到廉价公寓也是在这个点……

主动和发自内心亲近的人在街上闲逛，好像还是第一次。

英二现在的样子很像一只尚未完全长成的矶鹬，这种活泼的鸟类在第一次置身海天之间的时候就是这副神情——广阔的空间并没有让他感到迷茫或是凄凉。正相反，他兴奋地在亚修身边问东问西，丝毫不掩饰自己的好奇心。亚修注意到他到现在还没有举起过相机。这个方形的物件现在正挂英二在胸前，似乎因为没有承载过任何影像而显得有些轻飘飘的。

“结果到街上来，你也还是没有照相啊。”

“因为没有找到合适的场景啊。”英二转过头来看他，“而且我是想给你拍照，只是觉得现在不合适。”

不合适？现在？

他刚才一直看着英二，都有些没注意到他们都走到了哪里。所以当亚修回过神来，看到几乎垂直的城市空间和身边提着公文包匆匆赶路的行人时，反而一阵恍惚。

此时此刻他们身处上百座摩天大楼的包围中。这些一个世纪以来接连涌现的沉默巨人气势逼人，令芸芸众生震颤晕眩。亚修记起来他才麻木地给英二介绍过这些高楼的特色：装饰艺术风格、哥特式、后现代主义……总之都是那可笑“美国梦”的虚幻侧影。直至最近几年，这些庞然大物才终于停止了对城市的入侵。亚修想象如果是别的异国摄影师，那么可能会为没有拍到这些而感到遗憾，可是英二对这些毫不在意。

他不在意？那再好不过。亚修清楚地感到情绪中一股负面力量的拉扯，他明白那是出于对金融中心地带懒于掩饰的厌恶。如果英二真的要让他站定，摆出一个V字手势，再竭尽全力挤出一个不亚于口香糖宣传广告模特的笑容，那自己还真不知道该怎么办才好，就像今天凌晨在下东区公寓，英二拿着照相机对着他的时候……虽然他也想象不出自己狠下心来拒绝英二的情况。

可那毕竟是英二，他没有让那种令人胸闷的情况发生。

亚修想起早些时候他故意装睡捉弄英二时对方脸上的表情——还好那时候他在装睡，不必费神地去想要怎么面对英二和自己心脏被揪紧的情绪。因为仔细想想，错过那样的表情好像又太可惜了——尽管英二本人就像一本打开的书，但亚修发现自己并不一定能读懂。

“亚修，你是不是……不喜欢这里？”

真糟糕，竟然还是被他察觉到了，英二的敏锐偏偏用在这方面。

“我只拍了一张帝国大厦的照片，这里好像不太适合拍照……啊，也可能是我被这些高楼吓到了。”

“竟然反而会受到惊吓吗……”

“唔？你刚刚有说什么吗？”

“你想不想看看有帝国大厦的曼哈顿？”

“有那样的地方吗？我听说洛克菲勒的巨石中心可以鸟瞰纽约的360度全景……”

“克莱斯勒大楼会被挡住，我想你也不会喜欢那里的。”

“……你又知道了。”

“我还知道有一个地方很不错。”

半个小时之后，他们仍然被困在曼哈顿市中心，不过地点换到了鲍威里街上，面对着约7层楼高的方形建筑。楼房外面裹着亮白色的外衣，辅以银色渡铝的金属网格作为装饰。

“临时仓库？”英二有点不太确定，况且这座“瞭望塔”怎么看也不够高。

“就是普通的私人仓库，只不过仓库主人是个怪人，喜欢把一些不入流的油画和小型雕塑堆在这里。”

“那不就是博物馆？”

“嗯，最糟糕艺术博物馆？”

他们不约而同地笑出声。仔细想想新的一天能以这种方式开幕好像也不坏——好多天以来，他们都没有这样开怀地笑过了。

用铁丝探入钥匙孔，上下拨弄三个来回，然后将耳朵贴上门锁，保持这个姿势再次拨动铁丝，并数次重复以上一系列动作，直到极为细小的“咔”声在黑暗中一闪即逝，这些不能登堂的小动作才能停下来。英二拿着相机的手又像清晨那样有点不听使唤，他应该把这一幕拍下来的——反正趁亚修分神时迅速按下快门捕捉对方措手不及的样子也不是第一次，何况眼前山猫的动作灵活又机敏，仿佛在为猎物设下陷阱，而不像偷偷闯入他人的领地。

只怕这个开锁的行为有点难以解释。

亚修为这似曾相识的场景勾了勾嘴角——接下来说不定他能欣赏到对方更多生动的表情，于是他少有地、装模作样地拉开第六楼紧闭的玻璃门——“欢迎来到废墟墓地，英二。”

是的，废墟墓地。

不如说更像是真正的艺术博物馆一隅。

两根爱奥尼式大理石柱后的墙面足以夺去每一位过客的心神。数百盏立方形的小型电灯铺洒在雪白的墙上，远看像是夜幕中的万千灯火，深沉而温柔。英二想起中元节的河灯，如果是想象力更丰富的人，或许会把眼前的景象误会成是祖先的灵魂返回现世的大都会之旅吧——这件装置艺术即献给生者又献给死者，要拍它太过沉重了。

“英二，别看得那么贪婪。”

亚修有些低哑的声音响起，英二猛地回过神，对上一双翡翠绿的眼睛，发现自己有些读不懂里面的情绪——既有渴望，又像是不忍。他隐约注意到从进入展厅起，亚修就有意识地不去看这面墙。

下一秒有什么温热的东西覆上了英二的眼睛，当意识到那是亚修的手时，英二的心脏好像紧缩了一下，但显然不是因为紧张，尽管他下意识地屏住了呼吸，眼皮也没有动一下。

他甚至能在感知对方手上血管里流动的血液，随着心脏的跳动沉沉呼啸。他见过亚修流血的样子，甚至一度觉得血不是个好东西，即使感觉到这种浓厚的液体在亚修体内流淌、传送生命，这突如其来的黑暗和亚修的眼睛令自己不安，可是当他要出口呼唤亚修的名字时，视野在一瞬间恢复了。“走吧，英二。现在去楼顶我们还能赶上日出。”

亚修对这里轻车熟路。艺术品仓库的内部结构错综复杂，再加上它的主人真的把这里当成了临时储藏室，所以随处可见五光十色的琉璃器皿和简易的木雕，大多数都被丢在一旁，仅有几个被精心陈列在布置好的展台中央。当然有一些装置现场也很美，除了见之惊艳的光之墙，还有一个玫红色装饰灯的小隔间，像初夏林间垂落的木莓。

不过英二最喜欢的是一个立有枯树的房间，相比其他隔间显得非常简陋：四面墙都刷成了白色，靠东的墙面上有一匹一跃而起的骏马雕塑，正要穿墙而过，去往另一个世界。

英二喜欢这里还有另外一个原因。

亚修在这个隔间停留的时间最长，而且难得地表现出疑惑，像是今天才发现这个地方一样。用不了一会儿，他就像忘了一开始带英二来这里的初衷一样，自顾自地走到枯树塑像跟前。现在的亚修也许是在和无机的枯树交谈，英二觉得那是幅温馨又孤寂的场面，仿佛眼前的人可以凝视这颗枯树直到永恒尽头。

——也许该给他拍上一张。

这么想着，英二脑海中却开始闪回无数关于亚修的瞬息，多数如大天使米迦勒一般凛然美丽，同时也悲恸凄切，又像下一刻就要承受神罚的普罗米修斯。这种史诗才有的决定性瞬间在英二的回忆里像刀锋般明亮，能剜去心脏中所有软弱无力的东西。

但是英二宁愿不要这样的瞬间。

他爱着的是此刻。

“啊，糟糕……”亚修被快门声惊动，“我刚刚好像走神了，抱歉，英二。”

英二只是摇摇头，“走吧，亚修。你答应我要带我去能看曼哈顿全景的地方呢。”

通往全景观景台的楼梯只能容一个人通过，英二执意要让亚修走在前面——“这样能避免让你走神，而且万一发生什么，我也能从后面接住你。”看在亚修拼命憋住笑的份上，英二暂时不跟他计较。而且走在亚修身后，他也意外地发现了一个不错的拍照角度。

亚修就像走在洁白朝圣路上的门徒，如果他的背上就此生出羽翼，英二也不会觉得奇怪。刹那间，一种近似于神启的灵光骤然降临——应该拍摄这样的景象，而不是什么“决定性的瞬间”！他回忆起来到美国的点点滴滴，通过和亚修的相遇，他从前的经历分崩瓦解，也彻底知晓了，世界并不是完美的。在如流川的生活图景之后，在琐碎的时间、由日常烦恼所纺纱编织的网之后，有沉默而巨大的阴影。他仅仅往亚修不可言说的过往投去一瞥，就会被浑浊的生之洪流击溃……可是他眼前的亚修是怎样的光景，镜头中的亚修又是怎样的光景啊，向上、继续向上，向着光、永远向着光……

快门按下。

他快步跑起来跟上亚修，紧跟着引入眼帘的就是他踏上美国东岸以来一直想尽览的景色：低矮的房屋脚下，下东区和它老旧的房子交错在一起，构成一条色彩斑斓的地毯，中城那些咄咄逼人的摩天大楼则在远处的晨曦中林立。

没有比这更理想的视野了。

英二情不自禁地闭上眼睛，而后向着下东区的方向张开双臂，好像这样就可以代替摄影把眼前的景象永远封存在心底一样。

如果自己是个摄影师，就应该在这时候按下快门。亚修这样想着，考虑要不要去拿英二挂在胸前的照相机，英二却在这时候转过头来——

“亚修，曼哈顿是我们的了！”

亚修只是看着他，一时间也没有太明白他的意思。自己今天不知道怎么了，难得地有点跟不上他的思维。

曼哈顿是我们的，他细细咀嚼着这句感叹，有些似曾相识。几个月前，他坐帝诺老头的高级轿车途径金融中心时，那个老头也说过这样的话。“以后这些都是你的。”所以他才对这个地方心生厌恶，他也再清楚不过那些由铝合金浇筑的螺旋形高楼中隐藏着怎样的污秽，他根本不想要这些。但是现在他第一次萌生出“拥有”的实感，他和英二以分享者或者寄居人的立场，试图悄悄地霸占曼哈顿早晨的第一束阳光。

你是对的，英二，曼哈顿此时此刻是我们的。亚修在心中把这句话再度默念了一遍，然后轻轻闭上眼睛，感受着观景台的空气，就像此前从未真正呼吸过一样。

这些展品、这些被主人漫不经心地堆放的展品或许第二天就会被销毁，他和英二也许从此不会再踏入这里，所以今天清晨发生的一切、英二所拍摄的照片——倘若他将保留它们的话，也将会是这个世界上独一无二存在。只是，难得的摄影又成了“刹那即永恒”的产物，想到这些是谁造成的，亚修就感到喉咙一阵苦涩。

他和英二也许再也不会迎来这样的黎明了。不出几天，他就会把英二关进他所厌恶的、金融中心地带的鸟笼里，被迫俯瞰整个中央公园。但是，首先，他也会把自身的一部分与英二囚禁在一起，或者不如说，尽管他觉得没脸对英二那么说，但他确确实实会亲自把灵魂交到英二手上。这是出于他心灵本能的东西，而且毫无预兆。

只是这些他还暂时没法对英二说出口，至少现在不合适——他又听到了快门的“咔嚓”声。

“英二，我……”算了，迟些时候再说吧。

英二只是向他抛去了一个询问的眼光，他刚刚抓拍到了亚修凝视曼哈顿日出的场景。不会比善用金黄色的杜兰德的风景画更美了。只是，画框里的人面色沉郁，眉头微促、薄薄的嘴唇紧紧抿着。英二希望他能笑，如果他能笑就好了！这张天使般的脸庞增添了笑容将会多么美妙啊，不过英二绝不会强迫他，哪怕在这一点上也是一样。

没关系，他对自己说，他会一直陪在亚修身边，这不会是他们拥有的唯一一个黎明。今后，他们还将在曼哈顿迎来无数个黎明、无数个不一样的黎明。到那时候，他会再为亚修拍摄照片，或者他们一起走进影像之中。

所以也没必要为第一个黎明感到遗憾。

于是英二向亚修走去，握住他的手。

“奥村这些难得的、零星公开的早期习作毫无疑问令人惊艳。与如今更偏向现实主义和连续性的作品相比，他那段动荡岁月的作品兼具飘忽不定的梦幻特质和难以言喻的深刻情感，带给人笨拙又羞怯的、接近窥视的视角……一般认为，他作品的分水岭应该是关于友人A的那幅《破晓》，自那以后，一种名为‘人类生命重量’的因素入侵到他的摄影中……”

——《纽约时报》摘录

**Author's Note:**

> *我没去过纽约所以真的不知道具体的道路格局是怎样，我只是参考了下旅游手册之类的……
> 
> *亚修带英二去的那个地方如今是纽约当代新艺术博物馆（the New Museum of Contemporary Art），由两位日本建筑师共同设计（真是……巧合？），虽然在1977年就成立了，不过当时并不位于鲍威里街上。至于他俩去的鲍威里街在80年代到底有啥，我也不造……
> 
> *英二形容亚修时提到的杜兰德（Asher Brown Durand）是美国十九世纪著名的风景画家，其油画多表现美国的壮丽山河。就当伊部先生跟英二讲过这个画家吧XD
> 
> *纽约时报那两段评论是我瞎搞的请不要在意，就假设这个时候英二名气更大点了吧XD


End file.
